Las Tres Generaciones juntas en ¡¿Facebook!
by Lipurogry
Summary: Harry Potter AU . Las tres generaciones se encuentran en facebook, ¿ Sobrevivirán o morirán en el intento?. Esta historia esta tambien publicada en , Nada de lo usado me pertenece, todo es de JKR.
1. Chapter 1

Remus, Tonks y Ted

Capitulo 1

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado, causando felicidad en el mundo mágico, Harry y Ginny se casaron , teniendo a su hijo primogénito, James Sirius, cinco años después, al año siguiente tuvieron a su segundo hijo, el joven Albus Severus, al cabo de un año el matrimonio Potter-Weasley tuvo a su ultima hija, Lily Luna. Los padrinos de James Sirius eran Ron Weasley y su esposa Hermione Granger, los padrinos de Albus Severus eran Severus Snape, el cual había sobrevivido milagrosamente al ataque mortal de la serpiente Nagini, y Luna Lovegood ahora Scamader, quien había tenido dos hijos con su esposo Rolf: Lorcan y su gemela Lyssander. Los padrinos de Lily Luna eran Lily Potter antes Evans, la cual se había escondido durante 14 años con su marido James Potter en Italia, apareciendo en el 5to año de Harry y compañía. Ron Weasley se caso con Hermione Granger teniendo primero a su hija Rose Mary Weasley y después tuvieron a un segundo hijo, Hugo Robert Weasley. Angelina y George se casaron teniendo a dos gemelos, Roxanne y Fred II.

Bill y Fleur vivieron tranquilos después de la guerra, tuvieron tres hijos: Victorie, Dominique y Louis.

Charlie nunca se caso, aunque sí tuvo novia, siguió trabajando con dragones después de la guerra

Tonks y Remus pudieron vivir tranquilos con Ted, no tuvieron más hijos.

_20 años después…_

Ted estaba frente aquella maquina muggle a la cual llamaban computadora, no era la primera vez que la utilizaba, hacia un año que había aprendido a usarla, decidió meterse en el facebook, era divertido "investigar" la vida de otras personas y enterarse de las noticias de última hora.

Entro y vio lo habitual.

_"Victorie Weasley acepto tu solicitud de amistad"_

_"James Potter ha publicado en tu muro"_

Bla bla…

Una ventana de conversación se abrió y cuando Ted leyó quien era…

¡Su madre!, pero como logro tocar la computadora sin que se volviera un desastre?, eso era muy sospechoso…, lo mejor era preguntarle

¿MAMÁ?, como rayos entraste en el facebook?- escribió apresurado, lo mataba la curiosidad, leyó el mensaje y lo envió, espero…

Cuando ya se estaba aburriendo, apareció la esperada respuesta

Dora Tonks dice: tu como crees? No por nada soy tu madre- Ted abrió los ojos lo mas exageradamente posible, el ya sabía lo que su madre había hecho y digamos que no es un modo muy santo…

no me digas que sobornaste a papá…- escribió, resignado.

Dora Tonks dice: pues… si.- por Merlin, eso ya era el colmo, y no era la primera vez que eso pasaba

Merlín que había hecho para merecer eso, otra persona se había agregado a la conversación y era…

: ¿PAPÁ? Tu también?- escribió Ted, estaba a punto de que le diera un paro cardiaco, primero su mamá y después su papá, ¿Quién mas faltaba?

Si, me entere de que estabas metido en esta página muggle y por eso aprendí a usar el computador, además se lo comente a tu madre, solo espero que haya tenido suerte en entrar.-le respondió su padre-.

¡Remus Lupin estoy leyendo lo que escribes!-contesto indignada su madre-

Pues creo papá que allí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta…- desde su computador, Ted soltó una risita, eso se estaba poniendo entretenido.

Voy a publicar algo…- oh no- susurro Ted leyendo lo que su madre había escrito

Mamá…por favor no trates de avergonzarme…¡estamos en una página muggle mundial!- le contesto Ted atemorizado

Tranquilo solo son unas inocentes fotos…- le respondió Tonks. ¿Inocentes? si claro, pensó Ted-, si era así podía ir haciendo el testamento.

Remus Lupin dice: ¿?, que crees que publique tu madre?- la verdad no sabía que podían esperar de su madre…

Ted Lupin : no se, podemos esperar de ella cualquier cosa…

Ya no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Dora escribió

Dora Tonks dice: listo! Si quieres la vez hijo.

Ted respiro profundo, y se metió en el link que decía "_Dora Tonks ha publicado un nuevo álbum_"

Empezó a ver las fotos, en una salía en plena calle muggle posando con James, en otra aparecía con todos los Weasley, desde Arthur Weasley hasta la joven Lily Luna, en fin nada alarmante, en otra aprecia el besándose con Victore…esperen ¡el besando a Victorie!

Se fue hasta la ventana de conversación donde estaban sus padres, y rápidamente escribió

Ted Lupin dice: MAMÁ POR LAS MISMISIMAS BARBAS DE MERLIN COMO RAYOS CONSEGUISTE LA FOTO ESA DONDE ESTOY CON MI NOVIA?

solo que los vi y pensé que sería un lindo recuerdo familiar….-honestamente su madre no entendía la gravedad de la situación.

Mamá… ahora todos los Weasley querrán castrarme.- escribió angustiado.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?-ok, Ted ya podía ir cavando su tumba

Dora Tonks: mi hijo tiene novia…mi hijo tiene novia…- le escribió su madre, a la vez que esta canturreaba esa canción desde donde estaba

¡Ahhhhhh!-grito Ted obstinado, desconectándose

_Ted Lupin esta desconectado_

Moraleja… no hacer cosas penosas delante de tu madre, para evitar que tome fotos y por ende las publique en internet


	2. Chapter 2

Bill Weasley, Ted Lupin, Fleur Delacour, Dora Tonks y Victorie Weasley

Bill Weasley estaba colérico, se había metido en su facebook y lo primero que vio una foto de su hija besándose con ¿¡EL HIJO DE LUPIN!? Iba a cástralo. Como se llamaba Bill Weasley Prewett.

Vio a Ted Lupin conectado y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la ventana de conversación y escribió esta frase sicópata:

LUPINNNNNNNN, TE DEJARE SIN DESCENDENCIA.- Bill sonrió con suficiencia al ver la frase escrita, solo quedaba esperar que respondiera

Esta "adorable" frase por parte de Bill, hizo que a Ted le diera un escalofrió mortal, sabia que eso iba a pasar en cualquier momento, pero nunca pensó que moriría tan pronto, así que el pobre muchacho escribió una frase que demostraba su "optimismo"

¡Por mi abuela!, ¡merlin, que hice yo para merecer esto!- cuando Ted termino de escribir Bill le respondió de la manera menos encantadora

Si vuelves a comerte a mi hija te dejo bajo 3 metros de tierra.- pero Bill no contaba que Dora estaba leyendo la conversación

Weasley, si castras a mi hijo, vas a sufrir una horripilante muerte- Bueno digamos que a Dora le salió el instinto mortal, perdón que digo, maternal cof cof mortal cof cof

¡Me importa una ******! - Ted estaba resignado, escribiendo su testamento mientras leía esa frase

Bill si matas al hijo de Dora, no responderé por ti…ni siquiera por tu muerte.- una llama de esperanza se encendió en Ted, que de inmediato dejo de escribir sus voluntades

¡Me importa un comino!- inmediatamente, el joven metaformomago siguió escribiendo el testamento.

¡NADIE CASTRA A MI NOVIO!- entonces llego la "salvación" del joven chico, Victorie Weasley

¿¡Por que no?!- pero Bill no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente

¡Por que yo lo digo!- cuando Victorie escribió esto todos se dieron cuenta de algo: la hija era tan terca como el padre

Ahora me salió la nuera defendiendo al novio… -.-. Tonks estaba algo molesta por esa situación, ya que Bill había amenazado a Ted pero era el colmo que esopasara

Mamá… ¿Por qué escribes chiquito?- el joven Lupin tenia bastante curiosidad por lo que escribió su madre, porque no se veía bien

yo… por nada- escribió la señora Lupin, fingiendo inocencia

Bill, deja a Victorie si ellos quieren tener lo quieran que lo tengan, total, ya son mayores de edad.- dijo Fleur intrépidamente, causando tensión entre los que estaban en la conversación

¡MAMÁ! ¿Qué insinúas que hago que con mi novio?. Además no es problema de NADIE si lo hago o no.- escribió la joven rubia escandalizada, sabia sobre la curiosidad materna pero tampoco era para tanto

Hijo…dime que no es verdad que ya lo has hecho.- escribió impresionada Tonks ante lo que había leído

¡JODER! ¡Nadie tiene privacidad!- respondió el hijo de la metaformomaga frustrado por la falta de privacidad

De esta te salvas Lupin…pero volveré- amenazo el Weasley, como cual villano pidiendo revancha.

_Bill Weasley esta desconectado_

Moraleja: evita que tu padre lea sobre ti y tu novio si no quieres que tu padre castre a tu novio


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Luna, Albus Severus, James Sirius, James Potter y Sirius Black

Lily Luna estaba cansada después de jugar tanto quiddicht, subió a su habitación y se metió en su amada computadora muggle, que milagrosamente había aprendido a utilizar.

Vio las notificaciones

"Dora Tonks ha publicado un nuevo álbum de fotos"

Le dio curiosidad que había publicado su madrina, algo que suponía que no seria nada bueno, viniendo de Tonks.

Vio las fotos, nada interesante, Ted con su hermano James,bla bla, una foto en la que Ted besaba a Victorie, esperen, esperen ¡su prima besando a Ted!.

Comento rápidamente la foto

¿Chicos, quien rayos les tomo esa foto?, no me habían dicho que eran novios jaja.

Entonces vio una ventana de conversación y era uno de sus hermanos…esperen, esperen ¿uno de sus hermanos? Eso era raro

¿Albus Severus?, como **** te metiste aquí- le pregunto Lily a Albus

Metiéndome, enana, quería saber si tenias novio y por eso metí aquí ¿viste la foto que publico Tonks?- le respondió el cotilla hormonal de su hermano

¿De que hablan?- genial lo que me faltaba- pensó Lily Luna- el tarado James Sirius

¿Ahora tu también? ¿Acaso uno no tiene privacidad ni siquiera en el internet?, métanse en sus propios asuntos

Entonces, por segunda vez, alguien se metió "casualmente" en la conversación…

¡Hola mis queridos nietecitos!- era James Potter, el abuelo de Lily y sus hermanos

¿OUE? ¿ABUELO? COMO DEMONIOS ENTRASTE?- Si Lily estaba sorprendida mas lo estaban sus hermanos, sin poder creer lo que veían

¿ABUELO POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE QUE SABIAS USAR COSAS MUGGLES? – escribió James Sirius pasmado

¿WTF?- Albus estaba mirando incrédulo la pantalla de su monitor, esto no puede ser peor- pensaba el pelinegro. Y no sabía cuanto

¡LLEGO EL ALMA DE LA FIESTA!- y entonces habia llegado la ultima persona que los hermanos Potter esperaban ver, Sirius Black

¡POR LOS CUERNOS DE BELCEBU!- Lily Luna lo único que quería era llorar de frustración.

¿Tío Sirius como entraste aquí?- escribió Albus Severus curiosos

¿Tío me puedes ayudar con algo?- le pregunto James Sirius a Black

¿Una chica eh?- le respondió el oji-gris

Sip

Ese es mi nieto, todo un conquistador.- James Potter I se limpio una lágrima imaginaria del rostro al enterarse de que su nieto quería conquistar chicas

Lily Luna tienes novio?- Pregunto Sirius a la joven Potter

Privacidad por favor- le respondió Lily Luna

Anda dinos- le rogo Sirius, iniciando una discusión con su sobrina

No

Si

No

Si

Tío Sirius…no me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas

_Lily Luna esta desconectada_


	4. Chapter 4

Lily Evans, Dora Tonks, Ted Lupin, Andromeda Black y Harry Potter

Lily Evans estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez en años que usaba un objeto muggle, así que por Merlín esperaba tener suerte.

Entro en su facebook y vio las actualizaciones

_"Harry Potter ha agregado que eres su madre"_

_"Dora Tonks ha publicado nuevo álbum"_

Le dio curiosidad que había publicado Dora, esperaba que por el bien de Teddy, no haya publicado algo vergonzoso.

Vio las fotos, casi aburrida, era algo común pero cuando vio la foto de Victorie y Ted besándose vio que su nieta Lily Luna había comentado la foto.

Entonces vio algo que le llamola atención, alguien quería hablar con ella y era…

¿Dora? ¿Como ****entraste aquí?

¿Tu como crees?- le respondió burlona Tonks

¿Sobornaste al padre de tu hijo?- dijo Lily P. adivinando

Eh…sip

¿Tía Lily? ¿Será que nadie tiene privacidad hasta en una pagina muggle?- Ted Lupin no podía comprender su mala suerte primero su madre y ahora su Tía Lily

¿Lily? ¿Dora?- pregunto Andrómeda confundida

¿Mamá? ¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?- le escribió extrañada Tonks

Soborne a tu padre para que me ayudara

De tal madre, tal hija.

¿Tía Lily por que escribes chiquito?- le pregunto Ted a su "tia" confuso

Por nada…

¿Mamá? ¿Señora Tonks? ¿Dora? ¡¿Ted?! ¿Qué ******hacen aquí?- y por si no fuera suficiente, Harry Potter también había decidido entrometerse en la conversación

Harry James Potter cuida tu vocabulario.- reprendió Lily P. a su hijo

¿Quién te creo la cuenta?- le pregunto Andrómeda curiosa al joven Potter

Mi hija…por cierto donde están mis hijos?- contesto Harry

Están desconectados- le respondió esta vez la señora Potter, preguntándose que le habia sucedido al ahijado de su hijo

¿Padrino?- y como si hubiera sido convocado por arte de magia, apareció Ted

Noooo, soy el espíritu de Merlín el que escribe, ¡claro que soy yo!- escribió Harry sarcástico

Por lo menos no sobornaste a tu pareja para que te creara la cuenta…- escribió Ted

¿Qué insinúas? Soy un angelito de Dios.- le respondió su madre fingiendo inocencia

Si claro…entonces soy idiota.

¿Qué tiene que ver con el soborno de Dora con la cuenta de Harry?- escribió Andromeda, enojada y confundida

¡Cállense!- pidió Lily P. harta de la actitud infantil de todos en esa estúpida, patética y absurda conversacion

_Harry Potter esta desconectado_

_Lily Evans esta desconectada._


End file.
